Ninja Pokemon
by Tales the Fox
Summary: A young Pikachu trains become a ninja when his family and friends are taken away from him when he was a young Pichu. He makes many new friends and also enemies on his quest.


**Two of my fav things in one.**

**Pokemon and ninjas.**

**I hope people will like and enjoy this story. So please, sit back and enjoy.**

**XX**

The mud and leaves crunched under his feet. Above him the sky was ruled by dark, grey, clouds, full of rain. He was tired, but he couldn't stop now, he was being chased. Suddenly he came to a dead end. He cursed under his breath as he turned to meet his fate. In front of him four metal spider legs dug into the dirt. Controlling them was a old, short man with crazy grey and white hair. He spoke in a mad scientist's voice.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Did you run out of room? And they call you the Ninja Master? If you really are, you would have escaped me by now!"

"Yeah," said the Ninja Master out of breath, "I would like to say the same thing to you, Kon."

Kon scowled. " Never mind that, now..." He pulled out a red live saver, "You will pay, unless you tell me!"

The Ninja Master backed up closer to the trees. Just as Kon brought his sword down the Ninja Master caught it.

"Huh?"

Kon tried really hard to pull his saver from the ninja master's grip. No luck. Suddenly the ninja master jumped up, released the saver, and also unleashed a spin kick, which landed in Kon's chest.

Kon stumbled back and popped a lazar gun out of his arm and shot 3 times. The Ninja Master did a back flip dogging them; His turn. The Ninja Master jumped up, pushed his feet off of a tree, and at the same time pulling out both of his swords. He slashed Kon about 20 times, and kick the life saver out of his hands. It hit the ground and instantly shut off.

Kon, looking very angry, hurdled himself towards the Ninja Master.

BAM!

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH! OOOFFFH!"

The Ninja Master flew backwards, and hit a tree. He pulled himself up. He wasn't going to lose this fight. The Ninja Master took off with a sword in each hand, towards Kon. He jumped up and moved his swords and his body together, making the most damaging moves he had ever made in his life.

Suddenly he cut off one of Kon's spider legs. Kon looked in shock at his missing leg. Then his temper thermometer bursted. He picked up the Ninja Master by his legs, and flung him against a nearby tree. The Ninja Master fell to the ground and laid still. Kon picked him up and cracked him over his knee. The Ninja Master dropped to the ground and laid still. Kon picked him up with one of his metal spider legs.

The Ninja Master forced his eyes open.

"Now before I destroy you, tell me were the gems of the ninja sprits are!"

"I-I-I will never tell you!"

"THEN DIIIIIEEEEE!"

Kon aimed his lazers at the Ninja Master, who braced himself for his fate. All of a sudden, Kon let out a scream and a yellow ight shone around him. His grip released and the Ninja Master dropped to the ground. He covered his eyes.

"What the... ?"

He mumbled. The yellow light stopped, and he fell to the ground.

"...Who saved my life?"

He then looked up. Holding Kon's red live saver, was a young Pichu, with a sword that looked likt it was a bit too big for him to use yet. The Pichu stared up at him with wide-eyes before yelping and running away.

"Wait!" The Ninja Master stood up and ran after her.

The little Pokemon got even more scared as the dark woods covered the dark sky. To the Ninja Master the little Pichu was getting farther and farther away. Suddenly, the Pichu tripped over a rock, tumbled down a hill, and hit the tree.  
WACK!

The Ninja Master stopped.

_Is he dead?_

He slowly approached the younger of a sudden, his little black/brown eyes flew open. He gasped and crunched him self closer to the tree. The ninja master bent down and touched the little quivering Pokemon.

"Awwww...What's such a young Pichu doing in such a big woods?"He paused and lifted his hand. The little Pichu began to quiver again.  
Then suddenly a sound came from the distance...BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The Ninja Master gasped. Kon's spider legs, they were going to blow up! He stood up to leave, the stopped.

"I just can't leave him here to die..." He mumbled.

whimpered. BOOM ! The spider legs exploded. Fire and debree blew through the woods. All hope seemed lost. The Ninja Master picked up the Pichu and ran. The little Pokemon yelped at the sight of the explosion coming their way.

They ran... through the misting rain, the fire following at their heels. If that weren't enough, suddenly a lightning bolt hit they fire, making it grow 10 times worse.

The Ninja Master gasped.

Suddenly, they came to a dead end. Forgetting about the little Pichu, the Ninja Master cursed and swared under his breath the turned towards the blaze. There was only one way to escape the fire. Jump. He turned to the little yellow-furred Pokemon.

"Hold your breath!"

Then he jumped, and closed his eyes.

SPLASH!

The fire reached the cliff where they were. Pieces of rock fell in, making a bigger splash the two of them.

The Ninja Master and the little girl bursted to the surface, then swam to the shore. It was over. The evil Kon was dead, and they both had escaped fire deaths.


End file.
